Eternal Youth
Eternal Youth is a quest given by and old goblin located in the room 3 behind a door, on the way to the Library. Location and Screenshots Eternal Youth on the map.jpg|The Eternal Youth quest giver room on the map Eternal Youth Quest Giver Room.jpg|The Eternal Youth quest giver room Goblin Elder Avatar.jpg|The old goblin Objective This goblin is too old and he needs your help to finish his eternal youth potion. You have to go in the cave and get the egg which is in a cage then give it to the old goblin. . Solution You have to go down in the cave which is composed of two rooms. # The first one contains 3 hiddens man eater mushrooms. # The second one contains 4 orcs you have to kill to make a ladder appear. # Go to the cage and press action to free the egg. Once you picked it up, a dialog scene between Zera and you will start. You will have the choice to open the egg and save the Green Dragon Whelp or give it to the old goblin. . . . . . . . Reward ]] Once you got the egg, you will have two choices: * You can give the egg back to the old goblin. He will give you Kol'Zarek's Ring of Strength. You will also gain some exp points. OR * You can open the egg and save the green dragon whelp. You will get the green dragon whelp pet. Once you go back to the quest giver, he will be fed up and he won't give you anything. You won't gain exp points. (You don't have to finish this quest if you choose to keep the dragon whelp pet as he won't give you any reward if you disobey. Even if you take quest again, the egg won't spawn again so you can't have the ring and the dragon pet). . . . . Dialogs No Quest If you press action in front of the cage while not having the quest, Daniel will tell you: "A cage? Wow, there is a big egg inside! It must be here because they have no space in the fridge. " Beginning of the Quest Daniel : "Hey grandpa! What are you doing here alone far from you people? " Old goblin : " I too old, everyone laught at me, young ones have no respect. " Daniel : " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offense you... " Old goblin : " You look like good kid. I tell secret. I know secret formula to reverse old age and recover strength When I am young again I be strong like giant, I get revene on young ones that offended me. " Daniel : " An elixir that reverse old age? and gives the strength of a giant? This is fantastic! Why haven't you already done it? " Old goblin : " Last ingredient missing. Down there is cave where guardians watch dragon egg. Me too old to steal it. Need you steal it. " Daniel : " An egg... of a dragon? And what will I get in exchange? " Old goblin : " If you help old one, old one offers great magic ring. Kol'Zarek's Ring of Strength, that gives great strength for combat. Important no to break egg. Bring egg unbroken. You understand? No break egg. " Daniel : " Okay, I got it, I have to bring you the egg in one piece. I'll be careful. " Augury If you use an augury scroll, the narrator will tell you something about the quest. "At the end of the cave there is an egg in the cage. You will have to kill all the guardians to reach the egg. The egg contains a whelp about to hatch. You will have to chose between saving the whelp or returning the egg and receiving the ring of Kol'Zarek, which grand extra damage to melee attacks. " Others When you get the egg out of its cage, a dialog between Zera and you will start, even if you don't have the quest active when you pick up the egg on the ground: Daniel : " This must be the egg the old goblin asked for... so heavy!! This would make a ginormous bitchin omelet, ha ha!! Wait, something in it moved! Fuck it's alive! There mus be a dragon baby about to break out. The old guy must've known, and that is why he told me no to break the egg... but I feel sorry for this baby dragon, being sacrificed for a youth potion. " Zera : " Pity? In there lies a being that will destroy everything in its path. It mus not be born or it will burn the whole castle into ashes. " Daniel : "Are you serious? But it's just a little baby dragon... I can't imagine it spitting fire and eating people. What if I break the egg? " Zera : "Crazy fool! Do not dare openit if you do not want to perish under its flames!" Narrator : "If you wish to accomplish the quest, receive the reward and not risk being burned by the dragon, just give the egg back to the old goblin. However if you prefer to take the rist, open the egg and lose the reward, select "open" in the egg's options in your inventory. " Ending the Quest Ring Reward Ending If you choose to give the egg to the goblin: Daniel : " Hey grandpa! Guess what I brought with me? " Old goblin : "Oh Dragon egg! Finally I can make elixir! " Daniel : "Here you go. Be careful, I think it's about to hatch. " Old goblin : "I know. Heart of dragon grants youth and strength. Here is Kol'Zarek's Ring. " Dragon Pet Reward Ending If you choose to open the egg and save the green dragon whelp: Daniel : "Errr... the egg broke and a small dragon whelp came out. " Old goblin : "Stupid!! I say not to break egg!! No reward for you!! " Category:Quests